User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Season One: Battle Two: Pegorino Family (Grand Theft Auto IV) vs. Punchinello Family (Max Payne)
The Pegorino Family, one of Liberty City's top crime families vs. The Punchinello Family, one of New York's Mafia families and one Max Payne's many enemies. WHO....IS....DEADLIEST? Hello, it's TheWetWaffle again and today I have another battle for you. It's Mafia vs. Mafia. Today it's the Battle of Rockstar's top crime families, The Pegorino Family vs. The Punchinello Family to see who is the deadliest crime family. The Pegorino Family (Grand Theft Auto 4) : Jimmy Pegorino is the boss of the Pegorino Family. He was one of the top bosses in Liberty City during the duration of Grand Theft Auto 4. He recieves help from Niko Bellic several times like during a deal with the Pavano Family goes wrong and injures Jimmy which saved Jimmy's life. Niko does several missions for Jimmy but in the end of the game Niko has a choice of helping Jimmy and his enemy Dimitri Rascalov or completely ruining the operation. In the end Jimmy is either killed by Niko or Dimitri depending if help or sabatoge the operation. : (Info from the GTA Wiki) : 200px-JimmyPegorino-GTAIV.jpg|Jimmy Pegorino Pegorino.jpg|Some Pegorino Family members The Punchinello Family (Max Payne) During Max Payne's vendetta in the first Max Payne, the Punchinellos are one of the key parts of the game. Max is framed for the murder of his partner Alex Balder so he has to clear his name. Throughout the game Max has to find revenge over the death of his family and one of the people he tries to take revenge on is Punchinello. In the end Punchinello is killed by Nicole Horne's goons in his manor. (Info from the Max Payne Wiki) Punchinello.jpg|Angelo Punchinello 276px-MaxPayne2_2011-04-02_15-42-07-56.JPG|A group of Punchinello's men Weapons The Pegorinos will be armed with: *Melee: KA-BAR Knife Length: 7 Inches (Blade)/11.875 Inches (With handle) Weight: 1.23 Pounds *Short Range: Glock 22 Capacity: 17 Rounds Caliber: .40 S&W Barrel Length: 4.49 Inches Range: 50m Rate of Fire: 40 RPM *Mid Range: IMI Micro Uzi Capacity: 32 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellium Barrel Length: 5.23622 Inches Range: 30m Rate of Fire: 1700 RPM *Long Range: AK-47 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x39mm Barrel Length: 16.4 Inches Range: 400m Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Explosive: M26A1 "Lemon" Grenade Fuse Time: 4-5 Seconds Blast Radius: 5m(Lethal)-10m KABAR.jpg|KA-BAR Knife Glock22.jpg|Glock 22 MicroUzi.jpg|Micro Uzi ak47.jpg|AK-47 M26A1Grenade.jpg|M26A1 "Lemon" Grenade The Punchinellos will return fire with: *Melee: Wooden Baseball Bat Length: 42 Inches Weight: 3 Pounds *Short Range: Beretta 92FS Capacity: 15 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellium Barrel Length: 5 Inches Range: 50m Rate of Fire: 40 RPM *Mid Range: Ingram MAC-10 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Barrel Length: 4.49 Inches Range: 100m Rate of Fire: 1145 RPM *Long Range: Colt Commando Model 733 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Barrel Length: 11.5 Inches Range: 11.4961 Inches Rate of Fire: 400 RPM *Grenade: Mk 2 "Pineapple" Grenade Fuse Time: 5 Seconds Radius: 5m(Lethal)-15m baseballbat.jpg|Baseball Bat 92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS 350px-IngramMAC10.jpg|Ingram MAC-10 CommandoGun.jpg|Colt Commando Model 733 Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|Mk 2 "Pineapple" Grenade X Factors Pegorino/Punchinello Orgainization 90/90 This is even since both are one of the top crime families in their respective cities. Physical Health 60/65 Pegorino is 51 during GTA 4 and it shows. He's overweight and gray haired so he isn't physically fit. Angelo isn't much better but he's younger (at least in apperence) and seems to be healthier. Combat Experience 90/93 Both of these families are at the top of the mountain. Punchinello gets the edge since they have had conflicts with the DEA due to their suspected trafficking of valkyr (a drug). Loyalty 81/89 Punchinello takes the edge since his men have tried to defend him from Max Payne and fought to the last breathe. Brutality 94/88 It's shown in GTA 4 that Pegorino is willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Even killing people close to his associates when they fail him like when Niko betrayed him. Edges *Melee: The baseball bat has a farther reach so it gets the edge. Edge: Punchinellos *Short Range: The Glock has the larger round and two more bullets than the Beretta. Edge: Pegorinos *Mid Range: While the Micro Uzi has two more rounds and a faster RPM, the Ingram has a stronger bullet and is alot easier to control due to the lower rate of fire. Edge: Punchinellos *Long Range: The AK-47 has a stronger bullet but less accuracy while the Commando has a weaker bullet and better accuracy. In the end I give the edge to the Commando since each round can hit a lot easier. Edge: Punchinellos *Explosive: The M26 was meant to replace the Mk 2 but it was because the M26 was lighter. I give the edge to the M26 due to it being able to be thrown alot farther. Edge:Pegorinos ''The Scenerio'' *The Punchinellos are trying to expand their empire and end up in Liberty City. Jimmy Pegorino isn't happy about the new competition taking up his territory and he wants to end it by killing Angelo Punchinello. *The battle will be 6 on 6. Angelo Punchinello and 5 Punchinellos vs. Jimmy Pegorino and 5 Pegorinos. *The location is Happiness Island in Liberty City. ''Voting'' Voting ends on October 9th. A vote must give edges along with an explaination. UPDATE: VOTING HAS BEEN EXTENDED TO OCTOBER 11TH. Battle Pegorino: 123456 Punchinello: 123456 On a boat to Happiness Island 6 men are loading their weapons. Micro Uzis, Glock 22s, and AK-47s were loaded with magazines entering the gun. Among them was Jimmy Pegorino, one of the top mafia bosses in Liberty City who was prepared to kill a rival Angelo Punchinello. "Okay so I've got an anonymous tip sayin' Punchinello is hiding out in Happiness Island. We have to look for him and put a bullet in his head." Jimmy said. Jimmy feared that if he had new competition it could ruin his business. Meanwhile, a Punchinello is scoping with binoculars over the water when he sees a boat. "Yo boss, I think the Peg has come to visit you." the man says. "Good, I've been waiting." Punchinello says in a satisfied tone. When the boat arrived to the docks 4 of the men along with Pegorino exited. "Stay here." Pegorino said to the boat driver. Suddenly a green pineapple flew through the air and ended up in the boat. The driver looked down and saw a Mk 2 frag grenade andcaused a state of panic before he was obliterated. Pegorino: 12345 "GET BEHIND SOMETHING!" Pegorino demanded. Six men appear out of their cover and open fire. They continue shooting as one stray bullet from a Micro Uzi manages to kill a Punchinello. Punchinello: 12345 Jimmy decides to tip the odds in his favor and throws and M26A1 grenade at his enemies, killing one and injuring the other in the leg. Punchinello: 1234 The injured man takes out his 92FS and sprays bullets. He sees a Pegorino and blows his brains out. Pegorino: 1234 "GO!" Punchinello demanded his 3 remaining men to do. One of them stays behind with a Commando and waits for a man to pop up. He sees one and puts 2 in his chest and 1 in his head. Pegorino: 123 The other Pegorino manages to hit the Punchinello in the back as he attempted to retreat with his Micro Uzi. Punchinello: 123 Punchinello is running for dear life with his remaining men. "You go to the boat, you stay with me and help me kill Pegorino." Punchinello demanded. As the henchmen sent to the boat ran quickly and safely, the Punchinello with Angelo wasn't so lucky. He was sprayed with an AK-47 by a Pegorino. Punchinello: 12 Angelo sees the man and shoots him with his MAC-10. Pegorino: 12 *Meanwhile at the escape boat* The Punchinello assigned to drive the boat is having some trouble. "Start! Come on! I don't have time for this you piece of sh*t!" the Punchinello cursed. He was cut off by Pegorino's KA-BAR. To make sure it was done Pegorino shot the man with his Glock 22. Punchinello: 1 Angelo is trying to find the boat when he's run into a Pegorino. "You're dead c*nt!" the Pegorino swore. Angelo panicked, he didn't have anymore men, and was outnumbered. He took the chance and tried to shoot the Pegorino with his MAC-10. At the last bullet it managed to hit the Pegorino in the head. Pegorino: 1 Punchinello saw Pegorino and tried to shoot him with his MAC-10 which had no ammo. "SH*T!" Punchinello cursed Pegorino took aim at Punchinello with his Glock 22 and Punchinello tried to fire with his Berreta 92FS as he fleed. Pegorino chased after him but lost his breath. As Pegorino looked for Punchinello he suddenly felt a massive pain in his arm. He was hit with a baseball bat and disarmed. Pegorino took out his KA-BAR and tried to slash at Punchinello but failed. Punchinello got the upper hand as he hit Pegorino in the groin. Jimmy quickly fell on the "Any last words?" Punchinello said tired and out of breathe and he pulled out his 92FS and pointed it Pegorino's head. "F*CK YOU!" Jimmy screamed in pain. Punchinello pulled the trigger and Jimmy's brain and what it remains of it is now a permanant part of Happiness Island. Pegorino: Winner: The Punchinello Family Expert's Opinion The Punchinellos won due to their superior weaponry and higher x-factor average. Next Time... Cole Phelps, the World War 2 veteran turned LAPD detective tackling cases like murder vs. Eliot Ness, the man who took down Al Capone and his gang along with his squad "The Untouchables". WHO..IS..DEADLIEST? Category:Blog posts